


5 Times Mogami Kyoko Lied About Tsuruga Ren

by artloife4142



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: 5 Times, D/s undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Help, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, That's a tag what even, guys this is the most smut I've ever written ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artloife4142/pseuds/artloife4142
Summary: It wasn't that Kyoko was unable to lie, she just preferred to avoid it when she could. But sometimes… sometimes lying was a necessity. A love story told in 12 parts and 13k words.





	5 Times Mogami Kyoko Lied About Tsuruga Ren

**Author's Note:**

> So a year and a half ago, one of the KyokoRen Week prompts was 'Lie'. I wanted to do a thing with it, and a thing with the prompt 'Smile.' I was able to finish the 5 Times Ren Slipped and Covered with a Smile, but only just now finished this. This however, is very much a stand-alone, as it went an incredibly different direction than I anticipated. 
> 
> I always assumed Yashiro's birthday to be in the summer, btw, due to some sidenotes of Skip Beat vol10. Either way, that's how I have it here.
> 
> 'Gold Doesn't Rust' lyrics belong to The Weeks.

Time 1: T - 6 months, 1 week, 2 days _Aug. 3, 20XX_

**I’m happy here / I’m glad you came / I can see you smiling**

 

Ren walked into LME one bright, sunny morning in early August, and immediately felt that everyone around him could tell that there was a euphoric buzzing beneath his skin. Unfortunately, the prickling awareness he felt was only made worse by his typical morning coffee, and he shoved his way into his office with an exasperated huff. 

 

Yashiro glanced up at him for where he was looking through offers on his desk, and raised an eyebrow as he took in Ren’s disheveled state. Ren hadn’t bothered to style his hair, he’d only shoved a comb through it. And he had on a button down shirt, instead of his normal shirt and blazer.

 

“Rough morning?” his manager asked. 

 

Ren plastered a polite smile on his face, as vivid memories of fingernails scratching trails onto his shoulders washed over him.

 

“Missed my alarm, I’m afraid,” said Ren.

 

“You coming down with something Ren? Your voice is hoarse. And you’re missing your watch.”

 

Startled, Ren look down at his left wrist. Damn. Yashiro was right. He’d forgotten his watch. 

 

“I might be Yashiro-san, I might be.”

 

They sat in silence as Yashiro did his sorting, and Ren checked over his emails. This was their usual morning routine, as Yashiro always waited for about an hour after Ren arrived for him to fully wake up. 

 

“Any ideas for Kyoko-chan’s birthday?” Yashiro asked, once their typical hour had passed. 

 

Ren froze, but smoothly covered it up when he shifted forward in his chair and sighed.

 

“Yashiro-san, it’s only August. Why would I have thought that far ahead?”

 

Yashiro shrugged, “Just popped into my mind. Kyoko-chan said something about stopping by and giving me some cookies for my birthday today, and it was on my mind. This is an important one after all, she’s turning twenty. We should make it really nice, you know?”

 

“Wait, she’s coming here?” Ren asked, a frisson of panic shooting through him. Yashiro sent him a puzzled look. 

 

“Well yes, we discussed this yesterday. Didn’t you know?”

 

“I’m afraid I was little preoccupied, what with being distracted by the awards ceremony,” Ren said, more tersely than he meant to, caught off-guard as he was.

 

“Well she is. And your rudeness just now means you don’t get any.”

 

Ren muttered under his breath as he sipped at his coffee, “And I don’t want any.”

 

Yashiro went to sputter out something else, a scowl crossing his face, but a tap on their office door interrupted them. Yashiro shot Ren a smug smile.

 

“I’m sure that’s her now. We’ll see what she has to say about this, hm?”

 

Ren rolled his eyes over his coffee as Yashiro called out, “Come in!”

 

Kyoko did indeed pop into the room, a tub of cookies in her hand.

 

“Happy birthday Yashiro-san!”

 

“Oh you did find the time! You’re so sweet!”

 

Yashiro shot Ren another smug look, but Ren only partially caught it, as he was more preoccupied with the woman that had entered their office. He swept his gaze from her cutely painted toenails in their sandals, to the flower print dress she wore, all the way up to the elegant hairpin in her bun.

 

She wasn’t paying any attention to him, so preoccupied she was with making sure Yashiro liked the cookies she’d baked, but he didn’t mind that. So long as the other two in the room were preoccupied, he was going to make sure he took the time to look. And he was going to enjoy the view. 

 

“Ren said he’s not even thought of it! Can you believe that? Even though we discussed it at that ceremony just yesterday!”

 

“Well I’m sure he’s had other things he’s had to deal with since then.”

 

Ren was drawn from his thoughts when he heard Yashiro’s affectation of outrage, and he let out a sigh as Kyoko glanced his way.

 

“And I’m just as sure that he hasn’t. What could possibly have happened between then and now to distract him?” 

 

“Oh I’m sure I don’t know,” Kyoko smiled prettily at Yashiro, even as she lied through her teeth, “But I’m sure Tsuruga-san is very busy. There’s no need to be concerned about my birthday this early, Yashiro-san, I promise.”

 

Yashiro grumbled some more, “Well I’m the one that manages his schedule, so we’ll just see what I do about this…”

 

He muttered some other things, but Ren and Kyoko paid it no attention as they very deliberately said nothing else. Ren slowly, carefully, slid a heated glance her way, and noticed her biting her lip, her cheeks flushing. Ren readjusted himself in his chair as discreetly as possible, as he caught the small, quickly hidden look Kyoko threw his way.

 

They were consummate professionals after all, so there was no other indication of the truth. Yashiro sat back down at his desk and began to mumble to himself about the schedule again, taking no notice of Ren himself, or of Kyoko. It was then that Ren began to think that he and Kyoko might be a pair of truly fantastic liars. 

* * *

 

**Pour us drinks / make us laugh / I’m glad we showed up**

 

_ The ice cube Ren had carelessly tossed into his glass of whisky was melting, but neither he or Kyoko paid it any attention where it sat on his side table. She laughed a little when Ren’s hand slid down her side, heading further south. _

 

_ “Ren! This isn’t helpful at all! It still just tickles! I need to stop reacting like that. Poor Nobu-san is so nervous now when we’re in a scene together,” she protested, her laughter still coloring her tone even as she scolded him. _

 

_ “Hmmmm, yes, that’s terrible,” Ren murmured as his lips found the nape of her neck and he breathed in her scent. As he trailed kisses across her upper back, she shivered. _

 

_ “Oh Ren, please, please, I want-” _

 

_ “Don’t worry, I’ll give you exactly what you want,” he whispered. _

 

_ Kyoko groaned as his hand pushed between her thighs, and she rocked into it. Ren thought he’d succeeded in distracting her, but that changed in the next second. _

 

_ “Oh, damn it Ren! Quit that!” She pulled his hand away, sending him a playful scowl, “Work! I need to focus on work.” _

 

_ Ren tried his best pout, but when even that didn’t work and she just raised an unimpressed eyebrow, he sighed. She pinched his arm, “Hey, you started this. I seriously just came over for practice.”  _

 

_ “You conveniently leave out that you’re here in my arms half-naked,” he said. _

_ He stared her down, and she broke a second later, trying to smother her giggles. When all she did was turn in his lap, and brush her nose against his, he let out a chuckle. He’d never get tired of looking at her when she was happy, with her bright eyes and pink cheeks. _

 

_ “Practice makes perfect, right?” He whispered against her lips, as anticipation rippled across his skin. He felt her smile against his mouth before she pressed a hot, hard kiss to his lips. _

 

_ “Practice makes perfect.” _

* * *

 

Time 2: T - 4 months, 1 week, 4 days _Sept. 27, 20XX_

**It’s not for you / this one’s for us**

 

Kyoko was struggling to maintain her easygoing, professional demeanor. Mei-chan had taken every opportunity to flutter around her all day, all atwitter because one  _ Tsuruga Ren _ was appearing for filming today. It was taking everything within Kyoko to not scowl at the younger girl. 

 

Even after a few years in the industry, Kyoko never did get used to the squealing fangirls Ren inspired. Albeit, Mei-chan was younger than most, so Kyoko was making sure to be more patient with her. Kyoko’s part in this production was as Mei-chan’s older sister that was in college, whereas Mei-chan’s character was just a first year in senior high school. Kyoko had gotten along well with her, until now.

 

Apparently Katsuki had been Mei-chan’s very first crush, and well, things had spiralled from there. Kyoko and Ren were, unfortunately in this case, some of LME’s most well-known acting talents. So Mei-chan had taken to talking Kyoko’s ear off.

 

“How well do you guys get along? Oh could we do lunch together?! Oh please say yes! Pretty please! Gosh, it must be so great to have actually been accepted into LME. I bet you guys hang out all the time!! _ ” _

 

Ad nauseum. Kyoko’s left eyebrow twitched. She pressed her hand to her forehead to hide it. Thankfully, once Ren  _ did _ show up on set, she was given a reprieve. Not only was Mei-chan silenced as she stared at him awestruck, but Kyoko and Ren were called to set almost immediately for the scenes that they were doing together.  

 

For the next three hours, Kyoko was blessedly able to focus on just the work, and the sibling squabbles of her character, and Ren’s. Mei-chan’s character dealing with family issues was a strong theme in their show. The particular dynamics of the older siblings was one that Kyoko and Ren found humorous, which was why they’d agreed to the small guest parts when Director Ogata had asked.

 

Soon enough though, they were breaking for lunch, and Mei-chan was back to fluttering at her elbow. She peered up at Kyoko expectantly, and Kyoko sighed. She turned to Ren.

 

“Tsuruga-san, would you mind joining Mei-chan and I for lunch?”

 

Ren’s gaze flitted between her and Mei-chan, and Kyoko caught the smirk he flashed her, before he buried it. 

 

“Why, I would love to. Every beautiful young lady needs a lunch companion to entertain them. I’m happy to do so.”

 

The compliment was too smooth, too easy, and Kyoko’s eyes narrowed even as Mei-chan let out a delighted giggle. He ignored the look on Kyoko’s face, and directed them towards the lunch tables that had been set aside.

 

“Shall we?”

 

Kyoko grit her teeth and sat down with Mei-chan even as Ren went and grabbed three bento boxes for them.

 

“ _ Playboy _ ,” Kyoko muttered under breath.

 

“What was that?” Mei-chan asked, her cheeriness evident by the look on her face. 

 

Kyoko’s frustration wilted as she took in Mei-chan’s bright eyes. Kyoko had been there once. There was no harm in having a crush.

 

“Oh, ah, ahem,” Kyoko pretended to clear her throat, “I just said what a nice boy.”

* * *

 

**If we’re dancing up on stage…**

 

_ “So the choreographer said to do it like this,” Kyoko said, “But I’m not sure how. Wouldn’t it make sense if it went-”  _

 

_ Ren would like to say that he definitely knew what she was talking about, but the light from his side table lamp was casting tantalizing shadows along the muscles of her legs. He found himself absolutely absorbed in watching them flex as she slid into a pose and balanced on just one foot, all the while wearing only his white, cotton tee-shirt.  _

 

_ He struggled to keep quiet, even as he shifted and moved his hand closer to his hip. He raised his knees underneath his sheets, just in case. She was still talking about the placement of her arm, and was turned away from him as she arched her back for emphasis. When his shirt rose up past the curve of her hip, his mouth ran dry, and he gave in and pressed his hand against his rapidly hardening dick. Surely it’d be fine if they went just one more round? _

 

_ He froze in place when she looked over her shoulder, “Right Ren?” _

 

_ He stared at her dumbly, knowing he was caught when she cast her gaze downwards. _

 

_ “You weren’t paying attention were you?” _

 

_ He swallowed hard, “I definitely was.” _

 

_ She turned towards him, and the pink stone of her necklace caught his eye. It was the only thing she wore besides his shirt. She propped her hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow. The air between them crackled with tension, and she used her other hand to pluck at his shirt to fan herself, and cast a coy look at him from beneath her lashes. The last strand of his fraying patience for her teasing snapped, when her lips curled into a satisfied smirk.  _

 

_ He reached out and snagged the wrist closest to him, and in one swift moment had her face down back on the bed. She yelped in surprise, and tried to wiggle free, but he swung a leg over her, and settled some of his weight on the backs of her thighs. He shoved the shirt up, and pressed kisses to the taut, tanned skin of her back, all the way up until he reached her neck.  _

 

_ She huffed in frustration when he just kept her wrists firmly held in one hand, so she couldn't get enough leverage against the cool, slippery sheets. Part of him was urging him to be gentle; this was still new, no need to rush. The other, darker part of him, wanted to pay her back twice-fold for her teasing.  _

 

_ He slid his other hand beneath her and caught the metal of her necklace between his fingers, and palmed one of her breasts and squeezed, making sure she felt bite of her pendant. She arched up and gasped, pressing harder into his hand. He had to suppress a pleased smile when he saw her fingers clutching desperately at the sheets.  _

 

_ “Ren… Ren,” she gasped, and pushed her ass back against his groin.  _

 

_ He rolled with the movement, and he swore he heard her growl when she didn't get the heat and friction she sought out. He let go of her breast, to catch hold of her hair and smooth it away from her neck. He leaned down, flattened his tongue, and licked a long stripe up the curve of her throat, and began to nibble at the little space behind her ear.  _

 

_ “Damn it Ren! What do you want?” she snarled, “Is this you asking permission, or what?!” _

 

_ She let out some other swears and tried to shove up against him again, and that soothed some of his stung pride. But, still, the craving he had to drive her a little crazy, a little wild; it pounded a merciless beat in his brain, just as much as the desire to sink deep into her made him tremble. His self-control tamped down his urge to give into his baser needs, with time-tested, ruthless efficiency.  _

 

_ “Damn it Ren! Please!” Kyoko gasped as she pleaded, and tugged at her wrists, but he kept his grasp on them firm. He leaned down, unable to control the low, satisfied chuckle that escaped him. He'd probably never understand how easily she could read him, how easily she could read what he wanted.  _

 

_ No, he'd not been asking permission. But he'd happily make her beg.  _

* * *

 

Time 3: T - 3 months, 2 weeks, 2 days  _ Oct. 26, 20XX _

**And you can see us smiling / It’s because gold doesn’t rust**

 

Ren certainly hadn’t accounted for Yashiro’s meddling. He and Kyoko had easily pulled off their escapades for nigh on three months now with no one the wiser, and he’d relaxed his typical defenses. Perhaps that should have been his first clue-that everything was going too well.

 

It’d been late at LME, and no one else had really been left in the building, aside from its skeleton night crew of housekeeping and security. He and Yashiro had just been working late, when Yashiro’s phone had gone off, and Yashiro had waved him off as free to go. Instead of actually leaving, he decided to head down to the LoveME locker room, to see if Kyoko might still be around. 

 

She’d mentioned she’d be working late, something to do with a late night show, and that they couldn’t meet up that night. Ren didn’t figure it’d be too much trouble if he at least checked. They’d not been able to see each other for nearly a week straight, even though Kyoko’s apartment was only a floor above his these days. It almost made him  _ more _ impatient. That all he had to do was knock on her door, to be able to see her, but he hadn’t been able to. 

 

Perhaps his second clue should have been Kotonami Kanae rounding the corner of the hallway just then, interrupting his musings. They shared a look of surprise, then exchanged quiet pleasantries, and went about their separate ways. Not too shortly thereafter, Ren slipped into the LoveME locker room when he realized there was still a light on inside. 

 

As the door quietly clicked shut behind him, Kyoko sighed from where she was sitting at one of the tables inside.

 

“Moko-san, I promise, this is my last offer I’m reviewing.”

 

Ren swallowed back the snicker that wanted to escape him, and he stepped up to her, dragging his fingers down her spine as he spoke.

 

“I’m not Moko-san.”

 

She reeled back in surprise, and he dodged out of the way so the top of her head wouldn’t smash into his nose. She twisted around to look at him, a blush riding high on her cheekbones.

 

“Tsuruga-san!”

 

“Mogami-san.” 

 

His smirk grew as he saw she was wearing one of her stretchy tops, the kind that gave her  _ excellent _ cleavage. He ducked his head down so he could place a kiss on the left side of her chest, right above the collar of her shirt. Then, because he was a little desperate, he dared to swipe his tongue across the swell of her breast, catching the sweet, salty taste of her skin.

 

“Tsuruga-san!” she hissed, pulling away. 

 

“Mogami-san,” he repeated, looking up at her.

 

She scowled, “Not here!”

 

He gave her his very best pout in response. The moment that she licked her lips, and looked away, he knew he’d won. He grabbed her by her hips, pulling her up and on top of the table, so he didn’t have to lean down as far.

 

“I missed you,” he whispered, brushing his nose against hers, and placing a soft kiss to her lips. She shuddered, and a quiet noise deep in her throat escaped her, and that made him stifle his own groan. He worked his hands up and beneath her top, relishing in the warmth of her soft skin, and dug his fingers into the curves of her hips. 

 

Her tongue swiped against his bottom lip, and their teeth clacked together a little awkwardly when he too eagerly returned the daring flick of her tongue. But he adjusted his grip, and their noses slid together better, and their breaths intermingled, when they opened their mouths a little more, for a deeper, wetter kiss.

 

It probably would have gone far further, if not for the sharpness of Ren’s hearing. He heard the click of Yashiro’s loafers against the tile of the floor outside and his heart seized in panic. Almost simultaneously, he pulled himself away, tugged Kyoko’s shirt back down, wiped the spit from his mouth, and hers. When Yashiro opened the door, Ren was facing away from the door with Kyoko. He was leaning over her shoulder, as she sat tensely at the table with her thighs pressed tightly together and her fists in her lap, and he was pointing down at the paper.

 

“I don’t see your worry exactly. Can you explain it a little differently?” He asked Kyoko, the tension in his voice ruthlessly suppressed enough that he sounded utterly calm, and slightly puzzled. 

 

They relaxed some when they heard Yashiro sigh in exasperation. Ren’s sudden thought that Kanae had tipped off Yashiro about Kyoko still being down here, gained a little more weight and became an educated guess then. Yashiro, without a doubt, would only have let him leave early if it was an opportunity for Yashiro to meddle. Ren silently cursed his own predictability. 

 

“Alright you two, we should get out of here, before security starts giving us the stink-eye,” Yashiro said.

 

Ren smoothly stepped back and away from a quietly furious Kyoko, running a nervous hand through his hair before he turned to face his manager.

 

“You’re absolutely right Yashiro-san. Shall we, Mogami-san?”

 

Thankfully, when she sent a glare his way, Yashiro didn’t catch it. Ren tried sending her an apologetic smile, but she simply stood indignantly, and began tossing things haphazardly into her bag.

 

“Yes. Let’s go. I have to get an early start in the morning,” Kyoko said curtly, and swept by the pair of them, headed towards the door.

 

“Well, I see you’re not in a very good mood, my dear Kyoko-chan. Did Ren upset you? Does he need a talking to?” asked Yashiro, partly playfully, but partly concerned. 

 

Ren sent him a dirty look, but Yashiro ignored him, and opened the door for Kyoko to step through.

 

“No need to worry, Yashiro-san. Tsuruga-san couldn’t possibly upset me,” she lied, and Ren winced. 

* * *

 

**Some nights we drink / Some nights we fight / Some nights are dangerous**

 

_ “Seriously? Out of all the places you could have picked, you picked there?! You will explain yourself, or-or-.” _

 

_ Ren just looked at her, completely unrepentant. Kyoko’s eyes narrowed. _

 

_ “You’re absolutely shameless.” _

 

_ Ren would like to say that he could completely control himself no matter what, but he knew the truth. Said truth had just been shown to him, as a matter of fact. So he wasn’t going to start a habit of apology with Kyoko on the basis of a lie. He would absolutely take advantage of even five minutes if he thought he could get away with it. So he stood there, and let her scold him. She was right, he was shameless. What he had done was totally inappropriate, and Yashiro had even nearly caught them at it. _

 

_ When she paused to take a breath, he dared to speak up. _

 

_ “I know a better way to punish me over this.” _

 

_ The room fell so abruptly quiet that Ren was positive he heard the patter of raindrops hitting his window from the light rainshower. He studied her disbelieving face, and said it again. _

 

_ “You’re right, I was wrong to do it. But wouldn’t you like to punish me in a different way?” _

 

_ Her jaw worked for a moment, the blazing fury in her eyes not yet dissipated. _

 

_ “I’d rather you not do it at all, actually, than have to...punish you for misdeeds.” _

 

_ “But, realistically, when you’re...in a relationship, each partner will probably mess up. Each of us will probably make mistakes. I can say that you’re totally right about this, and still say I’m not sorry for doing it. So wouldn’t you rather...show me that I should know better than to do it again?” _

 

_ She studied him from where she was sitting on his couch, arms and legs crossed. He’d not dared approach her yet, and was lingering in the doorway between his kitchen and his living room. Her burning gaze met his, and he swallowed hard.  _

 

_ “Explain.” _

 

_ He shivered as the demand in her voice washed over him. He didn’t let himself think about it as he stepped forward, then took another step, then sunk to his knees. This was a risk, but a calculated one. It had been Kyoko that had put the idea in his mind that first night, in any case. He hadn't ever bothered explaining this side of himself to others he'd been with, as it was too complicated to explain. But whatever was happening between them was open and honest; and the raw truth between them shook him to his foundations.  _

 

_ He crawled the last little bit to reach her. And he watched as she sank her teeth deep into her bottom lip, her heavy breathing making her chest rise, then fall. He softly pressed a kiss to her knee. _

 

_ “I’ve thought of you like this since that first night, you know?” He mumbled, awed by her confidence and her conviction that he’d do what she’d said, “The way you talked then, it drove me crazy.” _

 

_ Her eyes went dark with desire, and placed as he was, he felt the minute shift of her hips, almost as if she couldn't help herself. He couldn't blame her, his self-control was threatening to snap at any second. He knew she had to feel how hard he was, as he kneeled there next to her seat on the couch.  _

 

_ “Elaborate,” she ground out between gritted teeth, the frustration in her voice spiking when he only moaned as she grabbed him roughly by his hair. He didn’t dare continue in that train of thought, and instead answered her original question. _

 

_ “Every time,” he began, gasping a little at the sensation, “Every time I’m too...pushy, or too overbearing. Just...leave a mark behind to show your displeasure.” _

 

_ She shoved his head down further, and he had to bite back a whine. It was so rare of her to actually express her frustration like this, and here he was literally begging for her to do it more. His stomach tightened, and he felt himself grow even harder when she just let out a scoff. _

 

_ “Don’t try to play that trick on me. That wouldn’t prove anything.” _

 

_ “It would,” he insisted, desperately attempting to stop himself from rubbing against her leg just to feel the sensation of friction where he most wanted it. _

 

_ “Liar.” _

 

_ “Not lying. You know how private I am. I only want you to see me like this. When...when I can’t look my makeup artists in the eye because you’ve...left behind hickeys or, or scratches, I get incredibly uncomfortable.”  _

 

_ She’d apologized many times for doing this, and he didn’t want her to feel guilty, so he hurried to speak again, “So, so. A good...a good punishment would be to leave more of them behind. It’ll make me...reflect on what I did wrong.” _

 

_ She yanked his head back up, sweeping her gaze from his desperate panting, to the obvious bulge in his sweatpants. She inhaled deeply, licking her lips as she looked him over.  _

 

_ “You’re serious?” she asked quietly. _

 

_ “God above Kyoko, I swear I’m telling the truth,” he replied, trying to keep his voice steady even as his entire body heated with embarrassment.  _

 

_ She released her grip on his hair, and he had to catch himself on her thighs, so his nose and forehead didn’t hit her stomach. She spread her legs wider, and Ren swallowed hard at the look in her eye. _

 

_ “Fine. You’ll get what you’re asking for. But first, you’ll finish what you started.” _

 

_ She looked down her nose at him, daring him to contradict her, but Ren could only smile. _

* * *

 

Time 4: T - 1 month, 2 weeks, 5 days  _ Dec. 24, 20XX _

**Got lost this year / I hope that makes you happy or something**

 

Kyoko had deftly avoided the president’s notice for nearly the entire party. She’d preoccupied herself with making sure Maria got her absolute favorite dessert, and spent some time hanging with the Ishibashi nii-sans since they were on break from their tour. She knew she could handle lying to most everyone else that had showed up for this party, but the exception was her incredibly shrewd boss. 

 

Her luck ran out when Lory cornered her at a half hour to midnight. 

 

“Mogami-kun! How excited are you to come of age?” He beamed down at her.

 

Kyoko blinked, then plastered a cheery smile on her face, “Really excited! So many friends keep telling me they’ve all planned to take me out, but they’re surprising me on the ‘when’. So they tease, and then I just get excited all over again.”

 

“Excellent! I’m glad to see this year’s party has gone over well too. Maria and I were worried when you said your schedule would prevent you from coming until later.”

 

“Oh yes, I was too, but it all worked out.”

 

They stood there, beaming cheerfully at each other, while Kyoko desperately tried to think of a way to escape. After a moment, Lory leaned in closer.

 

“Now, a little birdie told me that your hairpin there is actually a gift from my favorite actor. Is this true?”

 

“Oh, it sure is! I thought maybe you had a hand in picking it out. Did you not?” Kyoko lied, and tilted her head questioningly at her boss. Lory blinked back down at her, a perplexed look on his face for a second, before he wiped it away.

 

“Ah, no. I’m afraid not.”

 

“Oh, perhaps Maria-chan helped then. When Tsuruga-san gave this to me, he said he’d gotten help picking it out. I wonder who helped then.”

 

Kyoko was positive her audacity in lying to her boss’ face came from her own panic. The pretty hairpin was dotted with tiny little roses, the gems of it shining the same color of her Princess Rosa. Ren had said he gotten the idea because she’d worn a similar hairpin back in the summer. 

 

Normally, this wasn’t something for her to panic over. Normally, she wouldn’t be late to an annual event that she had a hand in planning. And normally, she wouldn’t be lying to her boss because of the aforementioned things.

 

But the truth of Ren gifting it to her, was not at all fit for polite company. The truth of it, was that he’d woken her that morning with a mind-blowingly fantastic orgasm, and even as she’d gasped and shuddered, he’d wrapped her fingers around the pin and squeezed her hand tight.

 

“Wear this for me today,” he’d whispered into her ear, his breath hot and heavy. She'd squirmed, sensitive since she'd just come, and nodded. He’d ground his cock deep inside her, and spoke again, “I want you to wear this, and your necklace, and don’t take them off, alright?”

 

She'd nodded again, gasping, and his hips had shoved hard against hers, once, twice, three times, and he’d shuddered as he’d come. 

 

And then, he’d cleaned the both of them up, fed her breakfast, and washed her thoroughly in the shower. And Kyoko had been left feeling rather awed and humbled, at how much he spoiled her rotten with such gentle affection. 

 

And when people had asked her today about her beautiful new hairpin, she’d smiled. And she’d lied, and lied, and lied.

* * *

 

**These days were rough / But we shake it off like it was nothing**

 

_ Sometimes, Ren treated Kyoko like she could shatter with a single touch. Realistically, this meant that he wound her up and drove her crazy, until gasping pleas fell from her lips and she ached for more. Kyoko never said the words, but from the knowing smile that would play across his face, she was certain that Ren did it because he knew she’d never ask. _

 

_ She imagined it was only fair. After all, sometimes he would kneel down at her feet, and he’d whisper that he wanted her to do as she pleased with him. Sometimes, he would want her to be demanding, forceful. Sometimes he would look at her with a feverish, insatiable want, and she would just press his face back down to the floor and make him beg. His muscles would quiver, and they would twitch as he gasped when her nails scratched him, and he would look up at her, an expression of naked need on his face.  _

 

_ It scared her sometimes, but she loved that part too. _

* * *

 

Time 5: T - 4 weeks, 2 days  _ Jan. 11, 20XX _

**Some nights got weird / We’d close the blinds and wait for morning / Fighting sleep**

 

She and Ren were cuddling on his couch, watching dumb comedy routines when Yashiro called.

 

“Kyoko-chan? How are you feeling?”

 

“I’m feeling better now Yashiro-san, thank you,” Kyoko said softly. Ren pressed a kiss to the top of her head and squeezed her tight. 

 

Yashiro’s sigh of relief was loud and clear even through the phone. “I’m so glad to hear that.”

 

“No worries Yashiro-san, this cold won’t be the thing to do me in,” she said, sniffing a little for emphasis. That her period had come at the same time had been a double whammy. But, her manager didn’t need to know that part, and Ren had plied her with a great deal of hot chocolate in any case.

 

Yashiro laughed, “Good, good. You just rest up, and get ready for that audition in a few days.”

 

“You bet I will Yashiro-san.”

 

“Now, do you need me to drop off soup or anything while you rest up in your apartment?”

 

Kyoko swallowed hard, and curled in tighter against Ren’s warmth.

 

“I promise I’ll be fine. I’ve got soup going in the kitchen for myself, and I wouldn’t want to spread my germs if you came by my apartment.”

 

“Don’t worry about that at all Kyoko-chan. I’m sure you’re lonely, and I’d just be dropping off some food for you.”

 

“Oh I’m not lonely at all,” she said, and hastily began coughing and clearing her throat, “But really, I think I’m just going to sleep after I drink up the last of my soup here. Please don’t put yourself out for my sake.”

 

Whether or not Yashiro was alarmed by the coughing fit, or assured by what she said, Yashiro agreed shortly thereafter, and their call disconnected. Kyoko blew out a sigh, and sat back against Ren’s couch, staring up at the ceiling. 

 

“Who knew I could be such a good liar,” she remarked softly, a bitter twist to her lips.

 

There was a moment of silence, before Ren’s fingers intertwined with hers.

 

“Hey, don’t worry about that. We’re doing this so we can keep things private.”

 

Irrationally, Kyoko felt her temper flaring, “I’m not worrying!” she snapped.

 

When all Ren did was press another kiss to her hair, Kyoko sniffled again, wiping at her stuffy nose with a tissue.

 

“Sorry,” she mumbled. 

 

“Hey, you’re fine, I promise. You just don’t feel that great right now.”

 

Kyoko was pretty sure there was a little more to it, but she was tired, so she just sank into the warmth of Ren’s body heat and closed her eyes. It was nearly inaudible, but when Kyoko mumbled the words as she slipped back into sleep, Ren smiled.

 

He held her tight, dropped a kiss on her forehead, and whispered, “Love you too.”

* * *

 

**These days are long but they’re never boring / These days are long but they’re never boring**

 

_ “You should feel special Ren. When I realized Moko-san already had plans, you were the next person I asked!” Somehow, Kyoko was pouting even as she side-eyed him. _

 

_ Ren shrugged, “I’d have stolen you away in any case.” _

 

_ The case being, Kyoko’s coming of age ceremony. Kanae and Kyoko had been able to experience theirs together, but Kanae’s family had whisked her away as soon as they could, which had left Kyoko alone with the Taisho and the Okami-san. She’d not been in their care for the past six months or so, and it had been an incredibly sweet gesture that they’d even gone with her to the ceremony. _

 

_ Then the Taisho and the Okami-san had taken her back to the Darumaya and made her all her favorite foods for lunch, before they were to open the restaurant for their dinner rush. This left Kyoko wondering what she’d do for the rest of the day, so after lunch, she’d texted Ren. Not five minutes after she had though, he’d walked in the doors of the Darumaya. _

 

_ Ren had been planning this all along in fact. So here they were, Kyoko teasing him as she side-eyed him in his car, while he assured her that he’d not been planning to let her spend the day alone. _

 

_ “You really would have stolen me away? Even in front of Moko-san?” she asked. The Taisho and the Okami-san essentially already knew, as they’d had the most firsthand experience with how helpless she and Ren were. _

 

_ “Yes,” he said, “I’d have stolen you away even in front of Kotonami-san. I didn’t ask Yashiro-san to clear my schedule for the day, only to be unable to see you.” _

 

_ Kyoko felt her cheeks heat, and she reached out between the seats to intertwine their fingers. Sometimes the things Ren said, it was like he couldn’t care less what the world thought of him. Kyoko wondered at the amount of bravery that took.  _

 

_ Ren turned their hands over, and pressed a kiss to where their knuckles interlaced.  _

 

_ “Where to?” she asked, ignoring how breathless she sounded. _

 

_ “Wherever you want to go.” _

* * *

 

T - 0: Feb. 10, 20XX

**It’s not for you / This one’s for us**

 

They were breathless with laughter as they stumbled out of their complex’s elevator, and headed towards his apartment door. It was true that they’d probably had too much to drink at the Darumaya, but the Taisho had offered to drive them home, so they’d both relaxed, and loosened up. Ren couldn't think of another time when he’d just relaxed for his entire birthday. It had certainly not been the case for his past few birthdays, where he'd had to work throughout the day, and if he got lucky, he had the evenings free. 

 

He’d made Yashiro clear his schedule, demanded it even. Yashiro hadn’t even protested. He’d just asked for Ren to make sure to turn in early, as they had an R’Mandy shoot the next morning. Ren knew that wasn’t going to be a problem, not with his plans.

 

Kyoko ran a hand around to the front of his torso, and scratched, and Ren let out another carefree laugh to mask his shivers.

 

“Careful there, shoot in the morning.”

 

“Shirtless stuff?” 

 

“Unfortunately,” He and Kyoko shared a playful frown as he fumbled with his apartment key.

 

She reached up, realized she was still too short, and just hopped onto his back, “Guess I’ll have to be extra, specially careful,” she said in a sing-song tone of voice that had him shuddering when he felt her breath against his ear. 

 

“Ah, come on Kyoko, let’s at least  _ get inside _ .”

 

She nibbled on his ear instead of actually answering him, and he let out too loud of a moan for a public hallway, “Damnit, alright. Key’s in the lock, hold on.”

 

He turned the key, then the knob, and swung open the door, making sure to grab her under her thighs so she didn’t fall. When he paused right at the edge of his entryway, Kyoko made a noise of protest from where she was focused on making a hickey behind his ear.

 

“Ren, come on, there’s-” She looked up, and then froze.

 

“Well, fuck,” said Ren. 

 

The pair of them stared at the small group of individuals in his living room. Kyoko let out a quiet whimper, and Ren felt her squirm nervously on his back. Yashiro, Lory, Maria, Ruto, Jelly Woods and Kotonami Kanae stared back at them.

 

“We...wanted to make you a nice dinner,” said Maria quietly. 

 

“Well, Kyoko-chan. I suppose this explains why you weren’t answering your phone. Or your door,” said Yashiro, as he looked between them in complete and utter disbelief.

 

Ruto glanced at Lory, then at Maria, and put a hand on Jelly Woods’ elbow. 

 

“Let’s go pull the car around,” he murmured to her. She glanced uneasily between everyone else, but nodded in agreement. 

 

Kyoko slid off of Ren, and huddled into him as the two passed by them and left. Kyoko flinched slightly when Kanae sat down hard on Ren's coffee table, and just stared at them. 

 

Yashiro’s voice was faint and uneven when he spoke again, “Are you… how long have you two…”

 

He stopped so abruptly that Kyoko glanced up, fearing the look on his face. Except their manager wasn't looking at them, he was looking at their hands. 

 

A ring with a dainty, glittering pink stone sat on Kyoko’s left ring finger. 

 

“Kyoko,” Kanae’s voice was hard, “Tell me you’re not engaged.”

 

Kyoko darted her eyes around the assembled group, her fingers interlocking and twisting against each other nervously. Ren held her closer to him, and glared back at Kanae.

 

“She is,” he said for her, “What’s the problem here? This was our decision, that we made together.”

 

“And what about your families?” Kanae stood suddenly, and snapped back at him. Maria flinched back slightly, and Lory shooed her down the hallway, into Ren’s guest room. 

 

“I’d like the answer to that as well,” Lory’s deep voice distracted Ren from where he glaring at Kanae, “Your families. Do they even know?”

 

He cut a sharp glance to Ren, and Ren set his jaw, and stared back at his boss, not dropping his gaze as he replied. 

 

“Yes, they do.” 

 

“Really?” said a disbelieving Yashiro, “Do they really?  _ We _ didn’t even know.”

 

“They know Yashiro-san,” said Kyoko tiredly. She stepped around Ren and faced the group in front of her, shame washing over her when she took in how hurt they all looked, “They gave us their blessing.”

 

Her defeated expression- so different from her larger than life personality, and her quiet voice, made everyone else pause. 

 

She swept her gaze over them, her mouth lifting in a humorless smile, “Even my mother knows.”

 

Ren reached out and tangled his fingers together with hers, placing a small kiss on the back of her hand. They’d had lunch with Mogami Saena earlier that day. The woman hadn’t had much to say, and kept her remarks polite and courteous as she’d met Ren’s own parents. Whatever she herself might have truly thought, she didn’t say aloud. Ren knew Kyoko had been disappointed by her mother’s reserved behavior, especially when compared to the enthusiasm and delight of Ren’s own parents, but that’s why he’d made sure they’d had dinner at the Darumaya.

 

“And your careers?” asked Yashiro, after a daunting moment of silence. Kanae looked back over at Kyoko when Yashiro brought this up, but Kyoko barely held her hard gaze for a second, before she shied away from it again.

 

“What about them?” asked Ren. 

 

Lory sighed, and blew out a breath, “Of course we’re happy that you two...somehow managed this. But Yashiro-san does need to ask Ren. Her ring is a dead giveaway. Will you be public about this, or won’t you?”

 

Ren tugged at Kyoko’s left hand with his own, catching her fingers so both of their rings glittered in the light. His had a band of blue stone set in the middle of two bands of metal, and clearly the others hadn’t caught sight of it yet. If showing this was what it took to express exactly how serious they were, he’d happily do so. The trio facing them sent him identical looks of stunned disbelief.

 

“Did you...did you go ring shopping together?” Kanae asked Kyoko.

 

Kyoko’s gaze darted back up to Kanae’s, and she nodded ever so slightly. The worried look that Kyoko sent the room, seemed to make the others try to visibly push aside their hurt and frustration. 

 

“Well, did you have fun ring shopping?” asked Kanae softly as she stepped closer to her best friend. 

 

Kyoko looked over at her, and a small smile came over face, “It was very fun Moko-san!”

 

Kanae sent her a weak smile back, and Kyoko swallowed back the rest of the words she wanted to say. There’d be time enough for that later. Kyoko’s own reflexive panic had lessened a great deal, once she realized the others were simply hurt because they hadn’t been told, and no one was shooting her harsh, judgemental looks.She could be patient, and wait for everyone else to adjust to the idea.

 

“If your parents know Ren, does she..?” Lory’s voice trailed off as he asked Ren this, gesturing towards Kyoko. Ren gave him a slight nod, and looked to his manager, and studied the frown on Yashiro’s face. 

 

“We do apologize for keeping quiet Yashiro-san, but you know how we like our privacy.”

 

Yashiro didn’t look at him, and the only sign that he’d heard was the faint twitch of his shoulder. Ren sighed, and tried again.

 

“You know, I had very different plans for today, but I do appreciate the effort you all put into this dinner you brought up.”

 

Maria piped up from around the corner of the hallway, “I made hamburger steak!!”

 

This broke the last of the tension, and Kyoko giggled. Maria ran to her big sister as Kyoko held out her arms for a hug.

 

“You’re going to need a flower girl onee-sama! Please say it can be me!” 

 

Kyoko gasped theatrically, “What?! You don’t want to be the bride?!”

 

Maria scoffed, and tossed her hair, “Ren-sama is  _ not nearly _ good-looking enough for me.”

 

Ren affected an expression of outrage, “Maria-chan! I know I’ve recently caught you playing with your Ren doll. Actually, wasn’t that just last week?”

 

The corner of Lory’s lips twitched, and a full blown snicker escaped him as Maria stuck her tongue out at Ren. 

 

“That was  _ last week _ Ren-sama. There’s someone else I like now!” 

 

The three of them teased each for a little while longer, and Lory took out his phone to call Ruto. There was no need for Ruto and Jelly to still be sitting outside in his car if they were going to have dinner after all.

 

As Lory ended his call, he caught the tail end of another teasing remark Ren threw to Yashiro.

 

“I just don’t know about a church Maria-chan, we’ve not planned that far ahead. We've not even set a date, so really, how could I possibly know how to pick a venue?” Ren sighed dramatically, and cut a glance towards Yashiro, who visibly twitched. Kyoko caught onto this, and she and Ren shared a smile.

 

“That’s very true Ren, why, who could we know that would know how to investigate that? I’m sure I’ve no idea.”

 

Yashiro shot them both a dirty look, but he was putting on his gloves and searching his phone in the next second, “LME’s Kyoko and Tsuruga Ren will  _ absolutely _ have the best damned venue Tokyo can offer, or I’m not fit to be called LME’s best manager.”

* * *

 

T - 6 months, 1 week, 3 days  _ Aug. 2, 20XX _

**If...you can see us smiling / It’s because gold doesn’t rust**

 

They hurried into his apartment, utterly drenched from the downpour outside. They’d been the last ones dropped off, since they lived in the same complex. Kyoko’s apartment might be located one floor up, but she’d happily accepted the offer of hot tea in Ren's, especially since it came with getting drier sooner. 

 

Ren hurried off to grab some towels, calling back over his shoulder, “Stay put for a second! Be right back!”

 

She shivered beneath his suit jacket, but stayed put in his entryway as he’d asked. She nibbled on her lower lip, a swooping sensation low in her stomach distracting her. She took a deep breath, and slowly let it out. There was a plan she was attempting to employ here, and she needed a firm resolve.

 

Beneath the suit jacket, her sleeveless dress was clinging to her, and that wasn’t helping her nerves. When she’d been told that she would be put in silk for the awards ceremony they’d just come from, she’d been alarmed. It was the rainy season after all, and she was sure she’d do something to ruin it. 

 

Almost like she’d made it happen just by worrying about it, a downpour had unleashed on them as soon as the LME car had pulled around to the theater lobby to pick their group up. In her efforts to make sure Ren’s suit wouldn’t get drenched, she’d been caught in the downpour. She then had had to withstand Yashiro and Ren’s scolding about it, much to her dismay. 

 

All evening, the sensation of the silk sliding against her skin had left her feeling like everyone knew she was blushing from it, inside and out. The stylist had winked at her as she’d inspected the dress, and rubbed the luxurious, decadent material between her fingers, and had whispered, “You’ll feel like the belle of the ball in that, my dear.”

 

It hadn’t taken long for Kyoko to realize what he’d meant. It’d been both embarrassing, and thrilling. And it had bolstered her resolve for her plan. But now, she was soaked, and Ren had had to throw his suit jacket over her in any case, because others in their group had dashed out with umbrellas from their car, and there’d been none left for them.

 

Kyoko again questioned herself about the feasibility of her plan. Beneath the jacket, she furtively slid a hand across the driest part of the dress, where the material draped across her stomach. She pressed against it, and had to bite back a sound from the sensation. She slid her hand around to the back, hunching in a little so the motions of what she was doing were hidden beneath the jacket.

 

No, this was going to happen. It felt like she was about to climb out of her own body in sheer frustration, and she refused to let this continue. And if the looks he’d sent her all evening were any indication, he was reaching his breaking point too. 

 

She looked up when she heard Ren’s footsteps in the hallway. He was out of his suit, and was in a comfy pair of sweatpants and a tee-shirt. In his arms were a few towels, and another was slung around his neck, and as she watched, he dabbed at his face.

 

“Thank you for waiting Mogami-san,” he held out the towels, but she didn’t take them. As she just stared at him, he sighed, and set a couple down on his coffee table. He draped a towel over her head, gingerly patting her hair in it’s updo still, to try to start drying her off.

 

“I do apologize for all the scolding Mogami-san, here, dry off, we’ll see what we can do about the dress. And I can run up to your apartment for something nice and dry for you, to make it up to you.”

 

Her apartment key was conveniently there in her purse, and if this was any other time, Kyoko would have gladly accepted the offer. As it was, she took a deep breath, gathered all her courage, and dropped her dress to the floor. The material of it gathered around her feet, and ever so slowly, she looked back up at Ren with the most provocative look she’d ever dared throw his way.

 

He stared back down at her, his face absolutely blank. She bit back a swear. There was no way he wouldn’t have noticed, he was standing too close to her.

 

“Are your keys in your purse?” 

 

He turned away, and the dismissal seared through her. Bolstering her resolve once more, she inhaled, and slowly let the breath leave her after a moment, letting the tightly wound knot inside her relax. She wasn't going to let him brush this aside.

 

She stepped towards him, her heartbeat loud in her ears. He flinched away from the sound of her movement, and she stopped where she was, studying him.

 

“You’re probably tired,” he hastily insisted, as he continued his walk towards the kitchen, “I’ll get that tea started. You can use the guest room to dry off. I’m sure there’s still a robe in there you can use.”

 

She grit her teeth, and dropped the jacket. The sound of it hitting the floor was impossibly loud, and Ren froze, his back still facing her as he determinedly didn’t look her way. As it was chilly, she went ahead and started drying herself right there. After a couple minutes of this, she wrapped the towel snugly around herself.

 

“I’m not going to eat you,” she said finally, after the heavy silence had weighed on them for longer than she was comfortable with. Ren’s shoulders tensed, like she’d surprised him. He sighed, then quietly spoke up.

 

“I...I was so careful. I thought for sure that we’d be in a stalemate forever. I tried to be so careful. How...how did you figure it out?”

 

“Your birthday this year,” Kyoko answered, her voice as carefully quiet as his.

 

Ren glanced back at her, then hurriedly glanced away. His birthday? The dinner at the Darumaya? How...he closed his eyes in defeat as he recalled how much sake he and Yashiro had had that night. The Darumaya had put them up for the night, they’d been so deep in their cups. They’d apologized for the hassle later, but the Okami-san had brushed it off like it was nothing, saying that any friend of Kyoko’s was a friend of theirs. 

 

“Mogami-san, if I came on to you, I sincerely apologize. That was completely inappropriate and…”

 

His voice trailed off as he realized exactly how many months it had been. That’d been nearly six months ago. Why hadn’t she...exactly what had happened? His memories of that night had blurred the further the night had gone on. His last clear memory, was still a foggy one. And it was of smelling Kyoko’s hair as she’d leaned down to grab sake bottles off the table. 

 

“Mogami-san. Please explain what happened.”

 

He turned to face her. He very deliberately looked her in the eye and nowhere else, but she didn’t meet his gaze. Her face was red, and she was still holding her towel close and tight to her. 

 

“I’d escorted you to our guest room, while the Okami-san was escorting Yashiro-san to the restroom. I’d gotten out the futon and was leaving you to it. But, you didn’t want me to go.”

 

Kyoko hesitated, the memory as vivid as if it had happened the day before. He’d begged her, had held her tight and whispered in her ear, and she shivered as she remembered. The scent of sake had been hanging off of him, but he’d been warm, and the heat in his eyes, and the look on his face, it had made her tremble with want. Her fists on her towel clenched as she remembered, and she pressed her thighs tightly together to distract herself.

 

“You said you had enjoyed the evening very much, and that you didn’t want me to go,” Kyoko said.

 

Ren stared at her for a long moment, before Kyoko stepped up to him again, and slid her arms around his torso, hugging him. 

 

“Then you hugged me, like this, and pressed kisses to my hair. I said that I was glad you had enjoyed your night, but that we couldn’t play Cain and Setsu just then. I was, admittedly, naive, and thought perhaps you might have just been remembering the Heels act.”

 

She ducked her head, and Ren watched as a water droplet trickled from a lock of her hair, down her neck, and further past where it disappeared from view into the fabric of the towel.

 

He swallowed hard when she peeked back up at him. She looked down again, and he found himself tucking her in closer as she shivered from the chill of the air. 

 

“And then you said, ‘I’m not playing. I love Kyoko-chan best. Setsu has nothing on her.’”

 

Before Ren could succumb to crippling embarrassment over having to hear this secondhand, Kyoko quickly backed away. Almost without him realizing it, he caught her wrist, his grip tight enough that she stopped moving. Ren forgot about everything to do with the chill of the air, about the fact that she was only in a towel, the fact that the space between her neck and her shoulderblades was incredibly distracting. In that moment, his heart pounding against his ribs, she looked back up at him, and maybe he reached down, or she reached up, or both, but their lips met in a warm, soft kiss. Ren pulled away a minute later, letting his gaze drift over the curve of her cheek, the tilt of her lips, the tiny strand of hair curling beneath her ear.

 

“Sorry Mogami-san. I’m really sorry, but you can’t escape, not now.”

 

Her eyes were wide with surprise, but not frightened, like he thought they would be. He leaned down again, and she grabbed a hold of his collar and pulled him down further still, so she could more easily reach him. Their mouths slid against each other, slow and easy, just exploring.

 

“I’m sorry Mogami-san. I just didn’t want to mess up the friendship we already had,” Ren said softly, pulling his mouth from hers and resting their foreheads together. Kyoko grabbed handfuls of his hair, and stood on her tiptoes so she could reach his lips with hers to kiss him again. 

 

“I know, I know,” she said in between kisses, “You’re the type to take it slow.”

 

He pulled back from their kiss, his eyes narrowing, “Wait. What?”

 

“I am standing here in a towel. And you still turned away from me.”

 

Kyoko’s sharp voice made him wince, and Ren pressed apologetic kisses to her nose, and her cheeks, before he caught her lips with his again.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I did that, back then, and that you felt you couldn’t approach me about this until now and-”

 

Ren stopped, trying to think past the heat of the arousal surging through his veins.

 

“Wait. What took you so long to say something?”

 

Kyoko pulled back, clearing her throat, “Because you’re usually hard to read. But well…”

 

“Well what?”

“Well, I, well,” she blew out an aggravated sigh, stepped back, and propped a hand up on her hip. A familiar scowl came over her face, but Ren was entirely too distracted by the dip of her towel over the swell of her breasts to pay much attention to her expression.

 

Kyoko’s eyes narrowed as she followed Ren’s gaze. 

 

“I  _ finally _ said something, because the look on your face when I wore that tight little silk dress tonight, made it absolutely clear that what I was thinking, was the right thing to think.”

 

Ren swallowed hard, then tore his gaze away when he saw the glint in her eye, “What...what were you thinking?”

 

“I was thinking,” she said, grabbing his shirt again to force him to look her in the face, “I was thinking that you  _ really _ wanted to touch me. I was thinking that you really wanted to put your mouth on me. Just like that time with the Heels. I had to  _ make _ you be good then, but it’s the truth isn’t it? How much do you want to touch me Ren? How much do you want to taste?”

 

The naked want on his face made Kyoko’s breath catch in her throat. That aggravating swooping sensation deep in her gut distracted her again a second later, but then Ren licked his lips, and reached out a hand. Kyoko pushed aside her nerves, and yanked at his shirt, shaking it like she would a bad child’s collar.

 

“Ah, ah. You will answer me,”she whispered over his lips, as she caught his bottom lip and pulled lightly with her teeth. 

 

He groaned, “Please, please. I want to touch you, everywhere. And kiss you, and-”

 

Kyoko began to smile, the fierce need his words inspired burning away the last of her nerves, and as Ren saw it, he cupped her face in his hands, and held her still, and swiped his tongue across her lips. When she gasped, he slid his tongue in so he could taste hers, and a muffled sound escaped her when he sucked lightly on her tongue. She groaned when he dropped his hands, and slid them over her back, his fingers pulling at the towel. As he did this, she pulled at his tee-shirt, and the pair of them shivered when his warm chest hit hers once they were done disrobing. 

 

Ren had not yet dropped his sweatpants, but he thought that was a good reminder for him to not move too fast, and he kept them where they were. As his fingertips hit the band of her underwear when he went to cup her ass, Ren discovered his self-control was limited. 

 

“Be a shame to rip those pretty panties,” he said into her mouth, as he held her tight to him and his fingers played with the satin material. 

 

Kyoko couldn’t really believe it herself, but she whimpered at those words. She hurriedly stepped out of them, the heat deep in her gut flaring, and making her stomach muscles flutter. He swore softly as she wriggled around, throwing her arms around his neck so she could lift herself up better. 

 

He happily obliged her by returning her needy kisses with some of his own, his tongue flicking out in teasing licks to see if she’d do the same. When she did so, his hands tightened reflexively where’d he’d put them on her bottom, and she inhaled sharply. 

 

He froze, and she let out a frustrated exhale, and she hissed out words through gritted teeth,“I thought you wanted to touch me Ren? What do you call this?”

 

He stood there, still somewhat unsure, until she grabbed one of his hands and put it between her thighs.

 

“Please! I feel like I’m going crazy! I feel so hot and-and-”

 

Ren could relate. He could feel his pulse pounding in his ears, and all his blood rapidly rushing southward. He spread his fingers wide, exploring her, and curved his hand to press his palm against her clit. He felt how wet and hot she truly was, when she clenched down on his fingertips.

 

“Goddamnit, alright, alright. Hold on, wait a second,” he lifted her up, and they stumbled over to the couch.

 

As they settled into a comfortable sprawl, Ren propped himself up over her, “Have you been with anyone before?”

 

Kyoko shook her head, but didn't want to be dishonest, “I know enough though. Done...enough myself to know what I like.”

 

Ren stared down at her bright pink face for a moment, abruptly distracted by the incredible mental picture that had just popped into his brain. What was it that she had done? Whatever it was, had she done it only under the cover of darkness in the middle of the night, so no one would hear the noises she would make?

 

“God that’s hot,” he muttered, before he started kissing down her throat, swiping his tongue over the sweetly-tasting swells of her collarbone.  Before he could get too distracted by going further down and playing her breasts, he spoke again.

 

“What do you know for sure that you like? Show me, please, I want to touch you in all the ways you like.” 

 

Ren trailed his hand back down past her stomach, and he followed that up with gentle kisses. He wanted so very badly to make her scream with pleasure, but he forcefully suppressed that for the moment, and made himself keep a slow, steady pace. He had no idea where she wanted to take this, how far she wanted to go, and Ren himself hadn’t been with anyone in so long that, frankly, he was happy to take direction from her. Almost as if to spite his slowness, Kyoko wiggled against him, trying to make him go faster. 

 

“Put your hand here please,” she mumbled, knowing that her cheeks were bright red, as she tugged his hand back down to her clit, “Your fingertips like this and-” She let out a long, soft moan as Ren figured out the right angle in short order and Kyoko felt herself tightening, from her toes, to that spot between her shoulderblades that made her arch up and gasp. 

 

Kyoko vaguely realized that he was sucking a mark in between her breasts, and even as that made a white-hot bolt of desire shoot through her, his other hand was grabbing at her hip, and spreading her legs wider. The motion made her twitch and gasp again, and her thighs tried to slam close in reflex. The firm grip he had on her stopped that, and she clenched down hard on his fingers in reaction.

 

Ren's lust-fogged mind struggled to remind him that all this had escalated incredibly quickly, but he found he truly couldn’t care less. As the pitch of her voice climbed to a whining plea for  _ more _ , Ren had to take his hand off her clit, just to grasp his dick in a tight enough grip to stop himself from coming at the sound. When she huffed in frustration, he quickly ducked his head to lick up some of the mess of her juices from between her thighs. 

 

She shuddered when he did, and grabbed at his hair. Ren knew then that this was probably not something she’d been able to explore before. Her back arched, and her fingers tightened in his hair, as he licked up between her folds, and pressed his lips to her clit. Simultaneously, he slid a finger deep inside her, and he had to stop himself from swearing again when he discovered how soft and tight she was. He rubbed himself against the couch, unable to stop himself, and the friction made him shudder in pleasure.

 

Kyoko gasped again as he groaned, and she mumbled, “More please, please, so close, I’m so close, please!”

 

She yanked at his hair, and the noise he made was muffled by the apex of her thighs, but she shivered at the vibrations. He flattened his tongue, and licked in short, broad strokes, trying to catch the most mess he could, savoring the taste of her. When her breath huffed out of her in frustration, he slid another finger alongside the other already inside her, and crooked those two fingers up, searching out the right spot. 

 

She shrieked, her hips and stomach muscles flexing so she could grind against his face. When she heard herself make the sound, her hand flew up to her mouth to muffle the reaction. Ren pressed his shoulders down so she couldn’t wiggle away from him, and slid the hand that had been on her hip up, and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her wrist away from her mouth, desperate to hear more of her noises, and Kyoko tried to fight it. But that just meant she pressed her clit harder against him, and another loud moan escaped her. It was everything Ren had been looking for in a reaction, and he reveled in it.

 

He put her hand back in his hair, where the other one still was, and was gratified when she just used those handholds to press against him harder. He let his tongue delve in deep as he grabbed her hips in both of his hands. She was mumbling again, not loud enough for him to hear, but then her hands flew away from his hair when he started licking harder and faster. She grabbed at the couch cushion as she arched up, all of her muscles fluttering and tensing.

 

Kyoko knew what this sensation was, and she let out a loud, satisfied moan as she felt her entire body tighten up, her toes curl, and her insides clench down hard as she hit that peak and came. When she managed to resurface from it, and relax her tensed muscles, she heard Ren mumbling things against her skin as he kissed her knee, her calf, her stomach.

 

“Beautiful, fantastic, gorgeous-” 

 

She couldn’t see what his hand was doing, but she could guess. She hurriedly curled out of the ball she realized she was in, and wrapped her legs around his back, one of her feet hitting the fabric of his sweatpants, and swung her arms around his neck. This took some finagling, but she was determined. 

 

She pressed his face to her chest, and whispered in his ear, “Put your other arm around me, please, I want to feel you, please-”

 

She didn’t get much further as he sealed his mouth over hers, and Kyoko tasted herself when his tongue swept over hers. She whimpered at the sensation, and struggled to keep her focus. He wrapped an arm around her back, his hand squeezing her ass, his fingernails digging in. 

 

In this position, her bottom rested in his lap, just over his dick, and she couldn’t help but grind down against the sensation of his hand squeezing and sliding over his hardness as he worked himself into an orgasm. As his breath got quicker, heavier, and he kissed her over and over, she kissed back even harder, snaking a hand down to press against her clit, her fingers brushing against his as she did so. 

 

Kyoko had known- she’d known for a while- that the effect Ren had on her was something she could barely even describe. But here, now, words fell out of her mouth like it was something she’d practiced. Every want, every thought she’d had about it, her entire body heated in embarrassment as she said them, but every single one of them she could now put into words. 

 

“I love how you touch me Ren,” she said into his ear as she pulled away from his kisses, “You just put your hands on me, and you tasted me. Did you love it as much as I did? I love your hands and how gentle they are, how warm they are,” she peppered more kisses against his cheek, then his throat, and nibbled on his ear.

 

“I want you inside of me Ren, I want to feel you inside of me. I want-”

 

“Goddamnit Kyoko,” Ren groaned against her throat, “How in the hell can you talk like that?”

 

She grabbed the hand that was on her bottom, and tugged it to a place where she could press one of his fingers into her again and groaned as it sank in deep.

 

“Ren?” She bit his ear, desperate to drive him as crazy as he made her, by making sure he heard every word of what she had to say, “I have a vivid imagination. And I had quite a while to think about this.”

 

It took but one more second of her grinding against his hand before she felt the hot spurts of him coming, and the droplets of it hitting her back. She shuddered, and bit her bottom lip hard to keep from making more shameless noises. But the burning need coursing through her didn’t abate, and Kyoko knew that she wasn’t going to be satisfied with just this. 

 

“God above Kyoko,” Ren gasped, staring up at her like she was a revelation. 

 

She whined at the look, and pressed her hips back down. Ren shuddered, squeezing his eyes shut, then leveled a look at her that was so heated that she felt her entire body blush. His lips curled when he saw it, and Kyoko had to bite back another whine. Maybe...maybe she wasn’t the only one that was desperate to keep going. 

 

“You really want to do this?” he asked. When she only nodded, Ren’s hands on her hips spasmed, and he released a shaky breath.

 

“I’ve got a condom in my purse,” she said quickly. She’d been on birth control for three months, but still, one should always be prepared, just in case. She stumbled to her feet, her legs wobbly in a fantastic way, and grabbed for her purse, sliding the condom out, and unwrapping it.

 

“Did you...how long have you been planning this?”

 

She smiled wryly at his amazed look, before she plopped back into his lap, and tugged his sweatpants to his knees, “I haven’t been. I saw a chance, and I took it. Those looks you gave me all night when you thought I wasn't looking… it was just the last straw.”

 

Ren inhaled sharply as he felt her slip the condom on him, her fingers gripping him tight for one, blessed moment. He curled into her a little, his head resting on her breasts. She scratched her fingernails through his hair, and he sat there, just enjoying the sensation. 

 

“Fuck,” he muttered into her chest as she slid his cock from the slippery lips of her vulva, all the way up to her clit.

 

She snickered a little, and wiggled her hips so she could feel him against her, “That is the idea.”

 

For her impertinence, he pinched her ass, and he smirked when she yelped.

 

“You want a suggestion?” he asked finally. Kyoko swallowed hard as she noticed the carefully banked desire in his eyes. She nodded.

 

He leaned in close, enough distance to whisper in her ear. When she squirmed, he just wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, the strength of his grasp not letting her get away.

 

“I think, that if you want to feel me,” he thrust his hips up just a little, just enough to tease, and her fingertips dug hard into his shoulders. “I think if you want that, you should tell me so again. And I think this time, you should say please.”

 

He looked down, startled, when he felt her get wetter and she blushed when he caught her eyes with his. Kyoko cursed herself in her own mind as she watched the knowing smirk come across Ren’s face. She curled into him, and shored up her resolve again. Two could play this game. She sucked in a deep breath, wrapping her hands behind his neck. 

 

“Pretty please Ren? I want to feel you inside of me,” she leaned in, rolling her hips, smiling when he hissed in reaction and shivered at her words. “Pretty please Ren?” 

 

“God-fucking-damnit Kyoko,” Ren snarled, as his hips reflexively jerked against hers. She reached up and buried her fingers in his hair, swallowing his other words as she pressed her lips to his, licking inside his mouth to get more of the taste of him.

 

They slid against each other, Ren's hands on her squeezing tight, until finally, with a groan, Kyoko sunk onto him, his cock hitting her deep inside, and that ache deep in her gut finally began to be filled. He felt even bigger than she thought he would, and they paused for a moment as she adjusted to the stretch. After a moment, she inhaled, then exhaled, then nodded for him to go ahead. He lifted her up, hands tight on her hips, and she knew she’d have marks shaped like his fingertips the next day. As he pressed her back down, they found themselves in a halting rhythm of lift, drop, grind, and she gasped when she rolled her hips in just the right way for her to see stars.

 

“Ren, Ren, I’m going to-”

 

She could feel her toes curling, her back arching, as their hips rolled in just the right rhythm for a tingling sensation to start sweeping through her. Her breath caught in her throat, when she felt him twitch inside of her when she lifted herself up and down, over and over again. She chased that sensation, reveling in the feel of him inside her and how full she felt. Even as he roughly  thrust his hips up, mimicking the motions she was doing, he dragged a hand from her hip, and found her breasts and squeezed. Kyoko gasped as his fingertips caught the nub of her nipples, and he explored all the different sounds she would make as he played with them.

 

She whined when Ren moved in close, and teasingly started to suck and lick at her left nipple. In frustration at how softly he was doing it, she pulled away and grabbed his hand where it was on her right breast so he would squeeze harder. Then she tugged his hand to her other breast, and made him squeeze it just as hard. He swore, and thrust up against her, just as she dropped herself back down, and a loud, satisfied moan left her mouth as her entire body tightened, her back arched, and she came again.

 

She whimpered when Ren just grabbed her tight around her hips, flipping them a little, so he could shove her legs up further, and thrust himself in deeper, and harder. He dropped little licks, bites, and kisses on her breasts and stomach, and she shuddered as he ground himself against her. 

 

“So...hot. You're so warm, so tight,” he managed between gasping breaths. Ren lowered himself a little, so his shoulders caught her legs just right to lift them higher. They both groaned at how much deeper an angle this provided for him, and he began to move quicker, in shorter, harder thrusts. He slid a hand over from where he been clutching her hip, and used his forearm to press down on her stomach as she tried to squirm away from the sensation. A smirk came across his face when she let out a cry of frustration. 

 

“Oh, I'm sorry, too sensitive?”

 

She tossed her head, her shoulders lifting and then dropping back down, as her stomach muscles trembled and she clenched down on him. Kyoko wanted more, but she wanted to move away from it, but it felt  _ so good _ . She blinked her eyes open, not even realizing until then that she'd squeezed them shut. 

 

“Reeeen,” she whimpered as she saw him staring down at her in fascination. Her breath caught in her throat as his fingertips moved over her clit, softly, then a little more firmly. She grabbed his wrist and tugged his fingers away from her when it became too much. 

 

He looked like he was going to protest, but she widened the spread of her legs, and thrust her hips up. He groaned from deep in his throat, his grip on her tightening as his hips shoved hard against hers. She relished in the sensation of being held in such a way that she couldn't even wiggle away even if she'd wanted to try, and scratched her nails across his broad back. When he twitched, and shuddered, and his thrusts slowly stuttered to a stop, she realized he’d come again. 

 

After a moment, he pulled away, and they looked at each other, somewhat dumbfounded, before Kyoko began to giggle.

 

“I’m sorry, I am, but I just...I just realized, I should probably get you something for those scratches I just put on you. You have a shoot tomorrow. I’m so sorry Tsuruga-san.”

 

He shot her a wry look, and grabbed a towel from the pile they’d left on the coffee table, “I’m pretty sure you should stick to calling me Ren now. ”

 

She blushed as he fastidiously wiped away their messes. Once Ren was done sorting them out, he dropped a soft kiss on her nose and she let out a nearly imperceptible, contented sigh. He gathered her back into his arms to cuddle her, and tossed his throw blanket over the pair of them. It was so sweetly done, that she melted. And suddenly she found the words she’d not realized she should say earlier.

 

“I love you Ren, now and for always,” she whispered.

 

Ren squeezed her tight, and their lips brushed against each other, ever so softly, before he whispered back.

 

“I love you too, Kyoko. Now and for always.”

 

_**fin.** _

* * *


End file.
